A glass run channel is a channel shaped molding installed in an upper frame of a vehicle, such as an automobile for preventing infiltration of air and moisture and the like and guiding or containing a moveable or fixed glass window. The upper frame of the vehicle typically includes a header, belt line portion, a division post, a B-pillar, also known as a center pillar on a four door vehicle, and a C-pillar. The division post, B-pillar and C-pillar extend between the belt line and the header. The division post, C-pillar, and belt line portion form a subframe within the upper frame typically for retaining the fixed glass window. The header, B-pillar and division post and belt line capture horizontally spaced and vertically disposed glass run channels to restrict the vertical movement of the window and assist in maintaining the glass window in the proper orientation during vertical movement. The vertical leg of the glass run channel is known as a division post glass run channel and the horizontal leg of the glass run channel is known as the header glass run channel. The glass run channel as described herein generally does not extend below the belt line.
Heretofore, the construction and styling of the glass run channel assembly for the moveable glass window in the rear upper frame and the fixed glass window in the subframe has been relatively expensive and particularly cumbersome to accomplish given the numerous components comprising the assembly.
For example, one method of manufacturing a glass run channel assembly for sealing both the moveable glass window and the fixed glass window is by notching the horizontal leg of the glass run channel and inserting an end of the vertical leg of the glass run channel within the notched portion and then refilling the notched portion with a suitable material to completely bond the sealing surfaces of the glass run channels together. It will be appreciated that in this process, approximately three fourths of the horizontal leg of the channel is removed such that none of the sealing lips as more fully described below remain to provide a continuous seal with the moveable glass window and the fixed glass window. In addition, during installation of the fixed glass window within the glass run channel assembly the sealing surfaces often break apart because of the difficulty of assembly.
In yet another method of manufacturing a glass run channel assembly, the fixed glass window is purchased as part of a preassembled unit. The unit includes the fixed glass window surrounded by a plastic molding and a U-shaped metal section into which the glass run channel is adapted. The unit is then affixed by a threaded fastener into the bottom of the door frame and into a top door frame flange. The horizontal leg of the glass run channel contains a bulb and a primary sealing lip. The horizontal leg of the glass run channel does not contain secondary sealing lip. It will be appreciated that the preassembled unit is attached to the door frame by threaded fasteners which create holes in the assembly thereby allowing moisture and wind to penetrate the glass run channel assembly.
To alleviate the aforementioned problems we have invented a novel glass run channel assembly wherein the corner that is formed between the extruded division post glass run channel and extruded header glass run channel is molded such that the glass run channel assembly maintains a continuous seal on the moveable glass window edge and the fixed glass window edge. In addition, it is a feature of the present invention that the molded assembly corner includes a continuous inboard and outboard sealing lip that allows for slight variations of the sheet metal sealing surface while maintaining an acceptable fit and flush appearance. It is a further feature of the present invention that the glass run channel corner assembly presents an aesthetically pleasing appearance with no molding lines between the outboard header glass run channel and the outboard division post glass run channel. Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a molded glass run channel assembly corner assembly that allows for rougher handling during installation, simplified manufacture, and reduced cost of manufacture due to reduced material scrap. Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a molded corner formed of a division post glass run channel and a header glass run channel which receives a moveable window and a fixed window such that when the windows are positioned against the glass run channel corner assembly a seal is provided against the intrusion of water, dirt, wind and noise.